Humanoid Objects
About Humanoid Objects are antagonists in ''Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook''. Appearance * [[Bubble|'Bubble']]: She is a tall, sky blue, feminine humanoid with black arms and legs. She has a tail with a blade at the end. * [[Lightning|'Lightning']]: He is a large, muscular, yellow monster. * Ruby: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with long, twitchy arms. * Fanny: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with a blue neck and blood-covered fan blades. * [[Flower|'Flower']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with two bladed tails. * Snowball: He is a tall, white, muscular humanoid with black arms and legs. He also has glowing blue pupils with black eyes and sharp teeth on both sides of his mouth. * Match: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with sharp teeth sticking out of her upper jaw. * Pencil: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with sharp teeth sticking out of her upper jaw. * Cloudy: He is a large, white, fat humanoid. * [[Woody|'Woody']]: He is a tall, brown, muscular humanid with black arms and legs, sharp teeth, soulless eyes, and giant spikes on his back. * [[Nickel|'Nickel']]: He is a small, black humanoid holding a cleaver. * Balloony: He is a tall, black, slightly muscular, thin humanoid. * Rocky: He is a short, black humanoid. * David: He is a giant, grey, spider monster with a white head, giant fangs, small red eyes in his normal eyes, and two short, useless arms. * Roboty: He is a tall, red robot with green parts. * Leafy: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid holding a chainsaw. * [[Barf Bag|'Barf Bag']]: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. * Spongy: He is a giant, muscular yellow beast with black legs. * Gelatin: He is a tall, muscular, neon green humanoid with black arms and legs, distorted green hands and a distorted mouth. * Donut: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. * Bomby: He is a tall, black, skinny humanoid with long, twitchy arms. * [[Naily|'Naily']]: She is a short, black, feminine humanoid. * Firey Jr.: He is a short, orange humanoid. * Bracelety: She is a sky blue, feminine humanoid with blades for legs. * Pen: He is a tall, black, muscular, skinny humanoid. * Pillow: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. * Remote: She is a tall, black, robotic, feminine humanoid with a right arm she can turn into a cannon. * [[Tree|'Tree']]: He is a tall, black, slightly muscular, skinny humanoid. * [[Black Hole|'Black Hole']]: He is a giant, black, spider monster with four legs ending in spikes and short arms with clawed hands. * [[Bottle|'Bottle']]: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. * Pie: She is a short, black, feminine humanoid. * Liy: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * [[Book|'Book']]: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid with a disfigured jaw and left arm. * Dora: She is a tall, grey, thin, stick figure, pivot, feminine humanoid. * [[Gaty|'Gaty']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Origin of the Humanoid Objects The humanoid objects were created by accident when radiation from Golf Ball's machine damaged their cells, making them mutate. Behavior After the player manages to successfully complete Night 6, the objects have no choice but to turn into humanoids. Several of the objects either carried weapons or had weapons attached to their bodies. Category:Objects Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Adults